


Come Back to Earth

by MATHJOON



Category: Original Work, 防彈少年團, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: America, Asia, China, Choosing Day, Genocide, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, M/M, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, No Slash, POV First Person, People Watching, S>W>S, Series, Smut, Taiwan, We Live, haters, korea - Freeform, renocide, 中國, 亞洲, 地球 - Freeform, 王朝 - Freeform, 美國, 與提拉樂中的其他東西不同的東西, 防彈少年團 - Freeform, 韓國
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHJOON/pseuds/MATHJOON
Summary: its to hard to leave something you’ve know for a long time it’s like losing a person a genocide,it’s not right they want us to die,im overwhelmed,locked up,people around me,smiling, happy,nice,beautiful,that’s what earth is for.Until it all falls down…





	Come Back to Earth

It was namjoon he did it no one else did, they don't care and he does not either he was confused, different, and easy.

I do care but it's just like namjoon is the one who cares as much as anyone else, rules online rules nice rules, meeting rules.

Everything is different new faces, they want to move us, its to hard to leave something you’ve know for a long time it’s like losing a person a genocide,

it’s not right they want us to die, im overwhelmed, locked up, people around me, smiling, happy,nice, beautiful,that’s what earth is for.

Until it all falls down… Forgive me sorry i did not introduce myself the min Jongyul, or suyohan but you can call me both i don't mind im just going to excuse myself,

im a little rude. But no rude as namjoon was welcome to earth my planet no one cannot control me,

stop me from dynasty, Mochen rules. Jongeul wong, hyeong Heongchen, Daehyun Haeng, Maehyeol chen, Ttaeyoil guhan, Sohan Aemonyo.

We Rule The East the middle east. The east is what we rule but now where missing something.


End file.
